


Almost Lover

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Matt have a rough break...<br/>Inspired by Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

  _"Your fingertips across my skin,_ _The palm trees swaying in the wind,_

 

_Images,_ _You sang me Spanish lullabies,_ _The sweetest sadness in your eyes c_ _lever trick"_

 

My fingers danced along his toned, chest as his strong voice danced in my ears. 

"What are you singing?" I asked, lifting my chin off his chest to look at his face. 

       "This lullaby we learned in Spanish." He murmured, smiling up at me. 

"It's beautiful." I murmured, tracing his abs with a finger causing him to shiver. 

       "You're beautiful." He whispered, stretching up to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss as he rolled over so that he rested above me, blocking out the sun with his strong shoulders. The sun haloing him a hazy glow, he looked heavenly. His lips returned to mine with warm, tender swipes of his tongue. I pulled away and felt so incredibly happy in this moment. 

"I love you." I murmured, prematurely wishing I could reel those 3 little words back in. He smiled at me.

       "I love you too." He replied in a low voice. Much to my surprise I was suddenly so happy I could burst. I grabbed his neck, threaded my fingertips into the hair at his nape and pulled him down to kiss. I felt him smile into the kiss. In this moment, I never wanted to see him unhappy. I didn't think I could bear. I has foolishly believed he felt the same way. 

_"Well, I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me."_

Much to my dismay this happiness was quickly torn apart. 

"Matt, please. Let's talk about this? Long distance can work. Give us the chance to make this work." I begged as he was packing his suitcase. 

       "This is was a great little fling, but it's time for me to go back to reality, back to Columbia and I can't carry you with me." He snapped, his words fully of venom.

"But I thought you loved me?" I whimpered, biting back tears. 

        "In that moment, I did. Like I said we had a beautiful fling. But's that all it was. I'm not good enough for you, (name). You deserve much more than me. Trust me." He said, shouldering his bag. 

"I don't want anyone else. I want you!" I said, grabbing his wrist.  He shook free from my grip.

        "You say that now but weren't even lovers. Soon enough you'll find someone else. I gotta go, my friends are waiting."

"Matthew."

        "All we will ever be is Almost Lovers and you won't change that. Goodbye." He said, closing the door. I fell to my knees, head in my hands as I tried to catch my tears.

_"Goodbye, my almost lover, Goodbye, my hopeless dream."_

Over the last bit of the semester, I felt nothing back sadness and Matt haunting my dreams did nothing to make it better. Then just when I'd get to a point when I was feeling ok, I come across the picture he drew me on the napkin the first night we went out. 

_"I'm trying not to think about you, Can't you just let me be?"_

It was like he didn't want to let me go even though he already had. I was stuck in the memories of my almost lover. Of our spontaneous dance sessions in the street at 2a.m., of him promising that he'd never forget me. I had been so stupid to believe such pretty words. 

_"So long, my luckless romance, My back is turned on you, Should've known you'd bring me heartache, Almost lovers always do"_

 

_Matt's POV_

It broke my heart to leave her there but I knew she'd only get hurt in the end. But God, did I miss her fingertips against my skin, the brush of her lips on mine. 

"Why are you moping?" Foggy asked me.

     "I shouldn't have broke up with her." I replied, before I could stop myself. I felt him shake his head as he clamped his hand down on my shoulder. 

"I told you that she was a keeper. I mean she laugh's at my shitty jokes." He joked, when I didn't laugh he cleared his throat.

"What can you do Matt? She's miles away in Arizona. It's not like you can fly there and show up at her door and ask for her to take you back.

        "I can do exactly that, Fog. Thanks." I replied, grabbing my cane and hurrying towards the door. 

"I was kidding Matt." He called after me. 

       "Well, I'm not." I called behind me. I made my way towards the airport and felt a rush of adrenaline in my veins.

 

Reader's POV

I was surprised to hear  a knock on my door at 1a.m., I stumbled out and wrapped myself in my robe and peeked through my peephole. All the breath left my lungs in one swoop when I saw Matthew standing on the other side of the door.  I ran a hand through my hair, nervously as I opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Matt?" I asked, angrily. 

     "You have every right to act like that and I'm here to say I'm sorry." He said out of breath.

"Sorry, isn't gonna cut it. I've been torn to pieces over you. I'm just starting get everything back and you show up? What gives you the right to waltz in and out as you please?" I asked, feeling myself getting closer to tears as I talked.

      "Please, just hear me out." he asked, the same old sweet sadness in his eyes. I sighed and opened the door.

"Come in."

      "Thank you."

"I'll hear you out but first I'm gonna say my piece. Got it?" He nodded and sat on the couch. 

"Good, You ruined everything good for me. Everything was associated with you and it hurt. I can't go to the ocean because I think about laying lazily on the beach kissing you in the shade, I can't drive the streets at night because i'm reminded of us dancing together. I couldn't even live with myself, because the moment I closed my eyes your hands were caressing me again. Do you know what that's like?" I said, sitting across from him  in the armchair. He nodded, tears brimming in his eyes. 

    "I do, because I was so stupid to think that I was protecting you by hurting you. And now I can't wake up without you on my mind. I'm so sorry, I should've given you a choice. Please, please forgive me."  He begged, taking my hands in his. They were rough, but warm and soothing. Familiar even after all this time.

"I just assumed that you were fine and I was the only one being haunted by what could've been. I have one last question." I said, taking my hands from his slowly. 

     "Okay." He said, crossing his arms.

"Did I make it easy for you to walk in and out of my life?" I heard the whimper in my voice.  He looked up at me tears falling now.

     "Absolutely not. It was one of the hardest things that I have ever done and I'm so sorry." He said, getting on his knees in front of me. I cupped his face and gently brushed away his tears, laughing through mine. 

"I forgive you. I forgive you."   I murmured, kissing him passionately. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his strong arms around me and in that moment I had my Almost Lover back.

 

 

 

 

       

 


End file.
